Killing Spree
by JenniChan
Summary: When Death starts popping up everywhere at a dangerous rate and not many care, who's to stop the killings and track down the murderer?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Decided to make some psycho fic with lotsa killing in it. ) Brilliant.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. What a pity. And I mean no offense to the police we do have. If you're offended, sorry!

Killing Spree

It's like saving money for a shopping spree. Buy as much as you want, kill as much as you want.

Summary: When Death starts popping up everywhere at a dangerous rate and not many care, who's to stop the killings and track down the murderer?

I: 1, 2, 3, Otogi

Yummy. Another death. How pleasing it is to hear the screams as each victim dies a slow and painful death. A slow, sickening death. To hear the cries of all the friends and families, mourning over the deceased. It brings joy to me and the rest in our trio.

Superbly delightful.

"Ah, geez, another death! Look at dat!" Jou crumpled up the newspaper and tossed it to Honda.

Honda opened it up and winced. "Ouch. Wouldn't want to be that guy.'

"Eww... how gross! The poor guy." Anzu frowned. "All these killings, and the police have yet to do a thing. Gosh."

"The head of Ryuugi Otogi was found by a cheerleader yesterday, smashed against the door knob leading to the men's restroom at Domino High. The door knob broke through the skull of the head and went far enough as to lodge into the brain. The body has yet to be found." Yugi shuddered. "Poor Otogi. The police are practically useless! Whomever is killing all of these people isn't leaving us any clues."

Ryou pointed at a few lines below a photograph. "They leave two dice with three dots on every side, each stuck on the cheek of the dead."

"Yeah, like that's supposed to mean anything!" Honda rolled his eyes.

"So, Ryuugi's the 5th one right?" Anzu asked, counting mentally.

"CLASS, CLASS! Settle down!" The teacher walked toward her desk. "Anzu, get me a pencil from the cabinet please!"

"Sure." Anzu went to the cabinet.

"Today, we will learn about-" The teacher was interrupted by a thump somewhere and a scream from Miho. "What happened!"

There, on the floor beside the cabinet, lay an unconcious Anzu and a headless, bloody Otogi. Bullet holes were spread across his body and butcher knife went through his stomach, which punctured Anzu's shoulder.

"Okay, class, stay calm, I'll call the police." The teacher was ignored, screams, cries echoed throughout the classroom. The principal and a few teachers barged in.

Anzu's eyes fluttered open. She immediately felt a sharp pain and looked at her shoulder. A sigh escaped and her eyes went upward where Yugi was facing her. A massive grin spread on his face.

"Look everyone! She's awake!" Yugi called.

"Yugi, what happened to my shoulder?" Anzu asked, practically murmured.

"Well..." Yugi shuffled around nervously. "There was this butcher knife that went though Otogi's stomach. When his body fell on you, it cut part of your shoulder. Luckily, the gash isn't as deep as it could've been."

Anzu's eyes widened. "I remember now. Otogi's body fell out of the cabinet. Some pencils were stuck in him too."

"Gosh, Anzu, are you alright!" Miho asked as the others gathered around her.

"Of course I am!" Anzu grinned. "I've been through much worse..."

"That was one NASTY slice you had, you know?" Jou grimaced. "You had blood spurting out of you like a fountain!"

"Thanks for the image Jou. We'll all sleep peacefully now." Honda whacked Jounouchi. "Don't mind Jou. He gets queasy at the sight of blood."

It was wonderful. Watching Otogi fall out of the cabinet was hilarious. I nearly burst out laughing. But I must keep my cover.

Yugi and your little friends, you're next. I'll give you all the deaths you deserve. Perhaps I'll even pickle some of your fingers and sell them at a black market.

Beware.

Review! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Scissors are More Than Just School Tools

A/N: HELL YAH! TWO REVIEWS! Awexome! Welps, finally updated. Haha... goes totally outta character starting from here on I guess. Have fun. )

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I've got some neat looking butcher knives...

Killing Spree

Hey, I've got enough to buy those cute looking scissors...

Summary: When Death starts popping up everywhere at a dangerous rate and not many care, who's to stop the killings and track down the murderer?

II: Scissors are more than just a School tool

Still have to figure out how to get those fingers... hmm...

Hey! Look! There they are now! Dancing like cute little pixies... Let's go grab some and leave! We're going to make a FORTUNE! Imagine what people will think when they see the game king's fingers pickled perfectly and on auction.

Go for that one! The one of the left! I think that one's his middle finger... You'd rather have his ring finger?

Let's take both!

Yeah, slowly reach for it - don't scare it away! Closer... closer... you've got -

WHAM!

"Wake up. We need a reload on those dice."

---

A crowd surrounded Anzu, all eager to sign her cast.

"How did it look Anzu? His body? How'd it look with all those pencil holes in his body?" A paranoid classmate asked her gleefully. "I bet it was the ALIENS! Did you get any dice? I want to study them. I bet it's a message from ALIENS. They OBVIOUSLY are trying to signal an intergalactic war. Hey... I bet Otogi was an ALIEN too. He IS..." The teenager gave a pause, then grinned the biggest grin he could grin. "I'm sorry... WAS a fanatic of dice right?"

Anzu gave him a weird look and laughed uneasily. "Uh huh... I'm sure he was. Well, I didn't take any of his... erm... the killers' dice. I don't was ANYTHING reminding me of that event. Yeah... anyhoo..." She turned to her friends. "Any of you see Ryou? His signature is the only one I want now."

"What about me? I wanna sign your cast too!" Jounouchi pouted.

Anzu glanced down at a section of her cast, covered with drawings of chips, burgers, fries, and soda. "Ehehe... I think you and Honda have signed quite enough. Well, let's find Ryou."

The bell gave out a ring, a happy little ring.

A girl let out a scream, a sad little scream.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Anzu's eyes widened and reshaped itself into a glare. She muttered quietly to herself for and second and looked up sharply. "Oh my gosh! It's Miho!" Anzu scurried off, toward the direction the scream came from.

---

I hadn't meant to kill her... I really didn't.

But I had to.

She knew. She knew too much. She had walked toward me, demanding a full confession.

And how did I respond? I responded how anyone would've responded.

I took out my scissors and slit her neck... She died right as her blood began to drip... pour out.

I was nice... it was a fast, painless death. Except for the sharp jolt you feel when the cold metal of the scissors are still halfway through your body of course.

And before I knew it, she was dead, she had screamed, and she was laying on the floor. I heard footsteps and did what anyone would've done at that time. I stuck a dice in each of her eye sockets.

---

Anzu ran toward the back of the gym followed by the rest of the gang.

"Miho, Miho... " Anzu muttered continuously, wrinkles of worry were creased deeply in her forehead. She heard footsteps coming from the other side of the small gym and as she got there, Ryou arrived there too.

Anzu's eyes widened greatly as she stared into Miho's eyes... or what was left of them. She blinked once, blinked twice, and that was all she could manage before bursting into tears. 


End file.
